INGSOC
Category: Cyber Nations Category: Alliances Category: INGSOC Category: History ' |- | align=center colspan=2 | INGSOC Slogan: ''Ignorance is Strength Freedom is Slavery War is Peace |- |'Founded' || soon |- |'Big Brother' || not known |- |- |'Government' || IngSoc |- |'Strength' || not known |} News Government and Politics Alliance Leadership Big Brother *'Unknown' Ministers *Minister of Truth *Minister of Love *Minister of Plenty *Minister of Peace Council of Proles *Prole#1 *Prole#2 *Prole#3 *Prole#4 Team Senators Charter Entrance to Society Any nation is allowed to join INGSOC after professing loyalty to Big Brother and his party. National loyalty will first be approved by the Ministry of Love and then the nation will be delegated to the brainwashing department for indoctrination. Upon completion of brainwashing, the nation will be admitted into society as a prole. Political Structure The Party seeks power entirely for its own sake… We are different from all the oligarchies of the past, in that we know what we are doing. All the others, even those who resembled ourselves, were cowards and hypocrites. The German Nazis and the Russian Communists came very close to us in their methods, but they never had the courage to recognize their own motives. They pretended, perhaps they even believed, that they had seized power unwillingly and for a limited time, and that just round the corner there lay a paradise where human beings would be free and equal. We are not like that. We know that no one ever seizes power with the intention of relinquishing it. Power is not a means, it is an end. One does not establish a dictatorship in order to safeguard a revolution; one makes the revolution in order to establish the dictatorship. The object of persecution is persecution. The object of torture is torture. The object of power is power. Inner Party: The inner party will consist of the alliance leader and his ministers. All inner party members are sworn to loyally uphold the alliance. Failure to do so will result in expulsion and destruction of the party member. Outer Party: The outer party will consist of Ministry Department workers. They are expected to follow the guidelines set by their ministers. Failure to do so will result in demotion, firing, or expulsion and destruction depending on the severity of failure. Proles: The proles will consist of all other members of the alliance. Proles will be given access to all ministries and are expected to approach an outer or inner party member should they need help or have information of necessity for the alliance. Government Big Brother: Big Brother is watching you Purpose: Big Brother is the alliance leader and holds final sway over all activities. Ministry of Truth: Ignorance is Strength Purpose: The Ministry of Truth is involved with news, entertainment and the fine arts. Its purpose is to rewrite history and change the facts to fit party line. Departments: *Records Department *Fiction Department *Arts Department *Research Department Ministry of Love: Freedom is Slavery Purpose: The Ministry of Love is to enforce loyalty and love of the alliance through fear, torture, and brainwashing. Departments: *Fear Department *Torture Department *Brainwashing Department Ministry of Plenty: Slavery is Necessity Purpose: The Ministry of Plenty is in charge of the economy. It oversees public access to food, supplies, and goods. It is also in charge of rationing these goods. Departments: *Finance Department *Trade Department *Technology Department Ministry of Peace: War is Peace Purpose: The Ministry of Peace is in charge of national defense. It has the authority to command all members of society as it sees fit during time of war. Departments: *Intelligence Department *Peace Department *War Department Council of Proles Purpose: The council of Proles is the only elected body of the alliance. The council will observe ministers and their departments. Their purpose is to address and anticipate societies changes and see to it that the ministries adapt for these changes before they come about. External Links Forums